In most cases an individual must go to an eye care professional to have measurements of their head taken to determine the correct eyeglass frame dimensions. Going to an eye care professional requires appointments to be made, which may not align with an individual's schedule. This method can prove to be time consuming and inconvenient for busy individuals and serves to standardize the skill set to take the measurements, which, when done manually, can lead to significant errors. Alternatively, there are methods of determining eyeglass fitting measurements using multiple images with attachments to the frame which currently exist in the market. Many times methods such as this still involve the individual having to go in to see an eye care professional to get the proper pictures taken, leading to the same issue of time and convenience. Further, some methods do not require an individual to physically visit an eye care professional as they can take the required photos on their own and upload them onto the eye care provider's website. Although this method is quicker and more convenient than the aforementioned methods, an individual may not properly take the photos. This may result in inaccurate and incomplete results, having to retake the photos and overall may lead to more inconvenience and time wasted, and existing methods cannot complete all measurements required to make modern eyewear.
The present invention aims to solve the problems with determining eyeglass fitting measurements mentioned above. With the present invention, an individual will be able to take any front facing photo of themselves wearing a known pair of eye glass frames and determine accurate eyeglass fitting measurements for that individual. In addition, existing photos can be used as long as the individual is wearing a known pair of eyeglass frames. Through scaling methods and trigonometry, an individual will not need to take multiple images (of the sides of the head, etc.) to accurately fit eye glass frames. Frame measurements can accurately be taken in the comfort of one's home, saving time and energy, as well as ensuring consistency that may not be adequately provided by an eye care professional.